Screen printing frames are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,293. In said patent there is disclosed screen tensioning rollers which are rotatable relative to a frame for tensioning an edge portion of a fabric.
In a conventional screen printer, fabric is stretched so as to be in high tension in order to retain the stability of the stencil and provide for the snappy return from the printed surface to its original position. With constant off contact printing and with wider image area and a wider squeegee approaching the inner periphery of the frame, the required elongation of the fabric becomes greater. This results in distortion of the stencil, excessive pressure of squeegee on the fabric, inability to print accurately with maximum utilization of the fabric area, and a shorter life for the fabric and squeegee.
The present invention is directed to a solution of this problem.